Love Me Right
by YunDo9612
Summary: cinta yang tak terduga, yang hadir begitu saja tanpa ucapan dan hanya keberanian untuk saling melengkapi dan menyentuh. pair;ChanBaek, GS, menuju M. NEWBIE. Chap 2 Coming. . .!
1. Chapter 1

**ChanBhaek's Story**

 **Warning!**

 **GS, M, Absurd, Drama, Chaptered. Sorry for typo.**

 **©2015**

 **Story by: YunDo**

 **::: ::: :::**

Pesta itu terlihat sangat mewah, diadakan disalah satu lantai teratas Hotel termewah di Korea dan dihadiri oleh seluruh kolega yang merangkap sebagai pemilik kedudukan tinggi diperusahaan besar yang tersebar entah dimana saja. Pesta Tahunan perusahaan NEO Companny memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, pesta menakjubkan yang selalu mengundang sensasi itu kembali dilaksanakan untuk yang ke 36 kalinya sejak perusahan yang bergerak dibidang Hotel dan Pariwisata itu didirikan. Dan tidak seharusnya Bhaekyun berada disini, disudut ruangan sambil bersandar dipilah besar dengan cahaya minim. Memperhatikan tanpa minat suasana pesta yang membosankan baginya. Menggunakan celana jeans hitam ketat dengan Hodie berwarna senada yang sangat jauh dari pakaian yang seharusnya digunakan saat menghadiri pesta besar, Dia memang tidak berniat menghadiri pesta karna dia tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun menatap datar ekspresi wajah Soehyun yang berdiri anggun ditengah para tamu seolah merasa menjadi bintang diantara semua para tamu. Baekhyun mendecih saat tatapan matanya beradu dengan tatapan tajam memperingati dari kakak tirinya yang masih memasang wajah penuh ancaman. Dia berdiri tegap dan menghentakkan sedikit keras kaki kecilnya yang berbalut flatshoes sebelum pergi dari sana. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak untuk menoleh kekerumunan tamu untuk mencari sesuatu yang menyorotnya tajam seperti mengintainya beberapa saat yang lalu. Menjilat bibirnya sekali setelah menemukan sepasang hazelnut yang menatapnya tajam ditengah puluhan pasang mata yang mengabaikan keberadaan yang memang tak diketahui, Dia kembali melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang membosankan baginya dengan senyum miring dibibir tipisnya.

Angin malam membelainya, membuat anak rambut yang terbebas dari ikatan melambai. Berada ditempat tinggi dan sunyi memang lebih membuatnya nyaman dan bebas, dari dulu dia memang tidak menyukai pesta, sama seperti ibunya. Keadaan atap hotel malam ini sedikit mewah karna terdapat hiasan yang sama seperti didalam gedung pesta. Sebenarnya atap juga digunakan untuk pesta tapi karna suasana malam yang sedikit dingin membuat minat tamu untuk menikmati pemandangan indah dari atas tidak terwujud dan memilih berada didalam sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman mahal yang disediakan dengan ruangan yang hangat. Baekhyun meneguk wine yang tadi sempat dia sambar saat keluar dari gedung, menikmati bagaimana menakjubkannya lampu lampu yang bertebaran dibawah sana dan mendongak untuk melihat langit malam yang berkelip oleh cahaya bintang. Suasana yang tenang dan nyaman.

Dia mengingat bagaimana tatapan Luhan padanya tadi, tatapan mengancam. Dia tahu tatapan itu mengatakan padanya agar tidak membuat malu atau hal lainnya yang bisa mengacaukan pesta mewah perusahaan keluarganya. Ya keluarganya, dia tidak tahu apa lahir dari keluarga super kaya adalah suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan dalam hidupnya, nyatanya semenjak lima tahun lalu saat ayahnya menikah lagi setelah dua tahun ibunya meninggal dia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu bahagia, kebahagiaan nya hilang ikut bersama dengan jasad ibunya dan ikrar pernikahan ayahnya yang menikah lagi dengan janda beranak satu, ibu Soehyun. Dia tidak disiksa atau diungsikan oleh keluarga tirinya sehingga dia tidak pernah bahagia, nyatanya ibu tirinya juga tak berlangsung lama hidup dengan ayahnya. Ibu tirinya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karna penyakit kanker rahim, penyakit sama yang diderita ibunya yang memang mereka bersaudara. Dia tidak bahagia karna merasa sekarang ayahnya berubah, semuanya berubah lebih tepatnya.

::: ::: :::

"Jadi kau mendapatkan undangan langsung dari putri Byun".

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Direktur diperusahaannya, tangannya masih sibuk bergerak lincah di kertas yang tengah dia perhatikan, membiarkan Sehun duduk didepannya sambil menggerakan kursinya maju mundur dengan mata menjelajahi ruang kerjanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa istimewa".

"Apa yang harus diistimewakan, Oh. Semua tamu mendapatkan undangan yang sama". Chanyeol mendengus, meletakkan pulpennya diatas kertas yang tadi dia periksa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi kebesarannya.

"Mungkin saja ini cuma undangan pembuka".

"Undangan pembuka?". Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan dari maksud ucapan manusia pucat didepannya.

"Yeah, sebelum menyusul undangan untuk pergi tidur bersama". Sehun melebarkan senyumnya, menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Kau tidak tertarik padanya?". Tanya Sehun penuh ingin tahu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menegakkan duduknya untuk melanjutkan memeriksa kerjaannya. "Aku merasa dia biasa saja".

"Yang benar saja". Sehun memekik keras sambil memukul meja kerja Chanyeol membuat sang pemimpin sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja mendelik tajam penuh peringatan padanya yang sama sekali tidak gubris. "Dia,Byun Luhan anak dari pemilik NEO Companny yang cantiknya luar biasa dengan kepintaran diatas rata rata kau bilang biasa saja. Oh My Gosh. Tuan sempurna, apa yang membuat mu menjadi aneh seperti ini".

Chanyeol terkekeh, merasa berlebihan dengan sikap Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun lurus sebelum mengeluarkan kata yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengusir Sehun dari areanya "Bukannya ini masih jam kerja, apa akan ada salah satu direktur yang tidak akan mendapatkan bonusnya tahun ini". Chanyeol tersenyum menang melihat Sehun yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengangkat tangannya menyerah dengan mulut yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ketahui.

"Oke, aku keluar". Sehun mencibikkan bibirnya, sebelum keluar dia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari sana.

Sepeninggalnya Sehun dari sana Chanyeol kembali fokus pada kerjaannya sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan kosentrasinya sesaat dan setelahnya dia melihat sekretarisnya masuk dan langsung membungkuk sopan.

"Ada apa?". Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kertas dimeja.

"Kita baru saja mendapat konfirmasi soal proyek pembangunan taman hiburan di Gwanghwamun yang bekerja sama dengan NEO Companny".

"Ehm, lalu".

"Proyek akan dipegang langsung oleh Direktur Soe dan semua para kolega langsung menyetujuinya. Rapat pertama akan dilakukan besok di perusahaan tersebut".

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap datar sekretarisnya yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. "Kau bilang Direktur Soe?".

Yuri, sekretaris Chanyeol, mengangguk sopan. "Iya, Direktur Soehyun anak sulung president Byun".

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Oke, aku akan menghadiri rapat itu kau bisa keluar sekarang".

::: :::

Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan beberapa berkas yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya, hari ini dia harus selesai memeriksa laporan yang dikirim kepadanya. Tiga hari lagi dia harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan wisata musim panas di pulau tersebut yang memang dia penanggung jawabnya, acara festival jeju island yang selalu diadakan selama dua minggu untuk penyambutan musim panas. Kepalanya mendongak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya sebelum terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luhan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, bertanya tanpa suara kepada sekretaris seksinya.

"Rapat pertama untuk pembukaan proyek taman wisata di Gwanghwamun setengah jam lagi akan dilaksanakan. Direktur Byun diharapkan bisa hadir ditengah rapat". Ucap Tao sopan.

Bhaekyun tampak berpikir sejenak, menatap Luhan tenang. "Apa aku harus pergi? Bukannya aku tidak terlibat?".

"President Byun ingin Direktur hadir dirapat tersebut".

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, Ayahnya pasti ingin dia hadir dan membiarkan dia mendengarkan pujian dari ayahnya untuk Soehyun. "Aku sedang sibuk, tiga hari lagi kita akan ke Jeju. Jadi, katakan pada mereka yang mencariku kalau aku tidak bisa hadir kerapat itu". Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke laporannya.

"Baik". Luhan membungkuk sejenak sebelum keluar dari sana.

::: :::

Chanyeol menatap fokus kelayar besar yang tengah menampilkan presentasi Direktur Soe didepannya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama untuk menilai bagaimana hasil laporan yang di buat oleh putri president perusahaan tersebut. Chanyeol mengakui bagaimana mengagumkan hasil laporan tentang proyek kerja sama besar mereka yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang masih bisa dibilang baru didunia bisnis. Chanyeol melirik kearah Direktur Soe yang berdiri di mimbar, mata mereka saling bertemu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum memberi pujian tanpa kata kepada sang Direktur menawan tersebut.

Presentari selesai, lampu kembali menyala terang saat Soehyun selesai dan Direktur muda itu berjalan kembali kekursinya. Dan perhatian kembali tertuju pada sang president yang duduk di tengah meja. Chanyeol menatap point laporan tadi dikertas depannya sebelum menatap lurus kearah kursi kosong tepat didepannya. Alisnya mengkerut, dia tidak tahu siapa pemilik kursi kosong itu saat dia yakin kalau semua orang yang bersangkutan diproyek itu hadir semua.

:::

Jam kerja selesai, semua pegawai bersiap untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Begitu juga para kolega perusahaan yang baru saja menyelesaikan rapat. Menggunakan rok pensil ketat yang berada diatas lutut dipadukan kemeja putih dan blezer hitam dengan sandal rumah berbulu dengan motif winnie the pooh, Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor utama perusahaan, sambil memainkan iphone dan sebelah tangan membawa paperbag yang berisi sepatu tingginya. Dia memang tidak biasa menggunakan sepatu tinggi jadi sudah menjadi kebiasannya membawa sandal rumahan untuk dia pakai saat waktu istirahat dan pulang seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang menatapnya heran karna itu sudah biasa semenjak dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun keluar melalui pintu putar dan berdiri dikoridor luar menunggu mobilnya datang. Kepalanya mendongak dari iphone-nya untuk melihat koridor yang tampak ramai dengan berjejernya mobil mewah yang tengah menunggu pemiliknya. Baekhyun mematikan layar ponselnya saat melihat mobil mercedes putih miliknya muncul, dia berjalan kearah pintu mobil yang sudah dibuka oleh maid, menggumamkan terimakasih dia bersiap ingin mengambil alih mobil sebelum suara Luhan memanggilnya.

"Direktur Byun!"

Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari pintu putar yang berada disisi lain. Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil keras salah satu Direktur disana. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat penampilan seorang gadis yang dipanggil 'Direktur Byun' didekat mobil putih, tersenyum geli melihat sandal rumahan yang dipakainya, matanya menatap wajah tersebut dan ekspresinya langsung berubah datar seperti berpikir sebelum tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan objek dengan sandal bulu itu sudah pergi kembali masuk kedalam perusahaan meninggalkan pintu mobilnya terbuka dan membiarkan orang yang berpakain sexy yang memanggilnya tadi menutup pintu mobilnya.

:::

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat saat memasuki ruangan besar sang ayah yang merangkap president diperusahaan dia kerja. Melalui ekor matanya dia melihat Soehyun yang sudah duduk di sofa samping sang ayah. Tidak ada niat buat Soehyun menyapanya dan dia juga tidak perlu itu.

"Duduklah". Perintah sang ayah yang langsung dituruti Baekhyun yang memilih duduk disofa paling ujung disisi yang lain. "Apa kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini". Tanya sang ayah pada putri tunggalnya yang memilih duduk jauh darinya tanpa mau melihat kearahnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sifatnya ini benar benar seperti seorang bawahan kepada atasannya. Bukan tanpa sebab dia seperti ini, Ayahnya yang mengatakan padanya untuk bisa membawa diri. "Tiga hari lagi saya akan pergi ke Jeju untuk menangani acara festival yang diadakan perusahaan".

"Ahh, festival itu. Bagaimana kemajuannya apa kau mengalami kesulitan?".

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Soehyun yang mendengus sebelum dengan senyum manis dibibirnya dia menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau butuh bantuan ku?".

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya menatap datar Soehyun. "Tidak, aku bisa menanganinya. Semua sudah hampir selesai".

"Aku hampir lupa dengan acara itu". President Byun berucap sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum mau menatapnya.

"Wajar saja kalau President lupa, ini hanya proyek kecil dan tak begitu menguntungkan bagi perusahaan. Bahkan President juga tidak pernah menghadiri rapatnya dan setelah hampir tiga bulan proyek ini dibuat baru hari ini anda menanyakannya". Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miris dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya bisa membuat dia sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa sang Ayah tidak pernah mempedulikannya lagi.

President Byun menghela nafas. "Itu memang wajar, sesuatu yang kecil memang mudah dilupakan".

Baekhyun kecil, kedudukannya kecil diperusahaan dan semua proyek yang diberikan padanya juga kecil. Jadi, apa dia juga mudah dilupakan dan apa itu wajar.

"Yeah". Ucapnya lirih, menyetujui ucapan ayahnya.

"Walaupun kecil pasti itu tidak akan mudah juga. Baekhyun, kau bisa menghubungi ku kapan saja saat kau membutuhkan bantuan". Soehyun tersenyum miring kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar, sebelah alisnya terangkat mengejek.

"Aku akan mengingatnya". Baekhyun berdiri. "Saya tidak bisa lama disini, masih ada hal yang harus saya kerjakan. Maafkan saya". Baekhyun membungkuk, berbalik untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ucapan sang ayah membuat dia menoleh.

"Nanti malam datang lah ke acara makan malam bersama dengan para kolega Soehyun. Dia akan mengirimkan alamat Restaurantnya". Ucapan dangan nada final itu bukan hanya membuat Baekhyun mematung tapi juga membuat Soehyun memandang tak percaya sang ayah.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku . . .

"Kau harus datang". President Byun memotong semua ucapan penolakan yang akan dilontarkan Baekhyun, membalas sorot mata Baekhyun yang akhirnya mau menatapnya. "Bukannya kau punya urusan lain cepatlah selesaikan dan jangan terlambat keacara tersebut".

Baekhyun kembali membungkuk, tanpa kata lagi dia pergi dari sana meninggalkan sang Ayah dan kakak tirinya.

"Appa, mungkin Baekhyun benar benar tidak . . .

"Soehyun, kau bisa kirim alamat Restauranta nya sekarang, kan?". President Byun tersenyum lembut ke Soehyun, meminta pengertian untuk tidak bicara lagi membuat Soehyun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan ke Baekhyun.

::: :::

Soehyun dan Baekhyun berdiri dimasing sisi President Byun yang duduk ditengah meja makan besar yang memuat tiga belas orang. Kedua putri Byun itu menyambut para kolega dengan tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Semua kolega yang datang menatap Soehyun ramah dan sopan kearah President Byun dan langsung menyerngit bingung saat melihat seorang gadis lain berdiri disamping sang pemimpin dengan wajah datar. Semua sudah duduk di kursi masing masing hanya tinggal satu kursi yang kosong. Chanyeol, president CHL Corp itu belum datang membuat Soehyun gusar.

President Byun melemparkan senyum ramah kearah parthner kerja anaknya, menyuruh duduk kedua putrinya yang langsung dituruti. Soehyun tampak duduk gelisah, melemparkan senyum kecil ke para tamu yang tak sengaja beradu pandang dengannya. Baekhyun sendiri kembali berdiri, menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas sang ayah yang membuat sang president tersenyum dan berlanjut menyiapkan makanan kedalam piring.

Didepan pintu Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, membenahi kaos putih V nya yang tampak kusut dengan balutan jas hitam. Menarik nafas sekali lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka. Senyum canggung dilemparkannya kepada setiap mata yang menatapnya, melemparkan senyum lebih lama kearah Soehyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum lega. Matanya menoleh kearah gadis yang tengah berdiri disamping president, gadis itu tengah menunduk memilih makanan dipiring President membuat dia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi yang berada tepat disamping Soehyun. Matanya menatap fokus dan menunggu sampai gadis itu mendongak dan wajah yang tampak tak asing itu membuat Chanyeol menyerngit bingung sama seperti yang lain.

"Mari kita mulai acara makannya". President Byun mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan dan semuanya menurut.

Acara makan utama selesai dengan sangat formal. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai selesai dan sekarang mereka tinggal menyantap makanan penutup. President Byun berdehem membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Dia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan melirik sekilas putri kandungnya yang tampak sangat fokus dengan pudding strawberrynya.

"Kalian pasti belum mengenal gadis kecil disamping ku ini, kan?". President Kim menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya membuat yang ditunjuk memasang wajah kaget yang masih terlihat datar. "Dia Byun Baekhyun, putri bungsu ku". Semua tampak berbisik, tidak ada yang berani bertanya langsung soal putri bungsu Byun tersebut. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah datar tersebut, wajah itu tampak sangat tak tertarik dengan perkenalan resmi yang tengah terjadi. "Baekhyun beri salam kepada mereka semua". Baekhyun berdiri, membungkuk sopan kepada semua orang disana sampai matanya bersitatap dengan Soehyun yang menatapnya remeh, kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan tepat sat itu dia melihat hazelnut yang tampak tak asing, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia kembali duduk, mencoba sibuk dengan puddingnya.

"Dia juga seorang Direktur diperusahaan, saat ini dia tengah mengerjakan proyek di Jeju". President melirik Baekhyun sayang yang sama sekali tidak diketahui karna gadis itu lebih memilih menunduk. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar benar tak nyaman berada disana, dari tadi dia hanya diam tidak seperti Soehyun yang tampak senang apalagi saat bicara dengan pemuda hazelnut disampingnya.

"Dia juga lulusan dari . . .

"President Byun, anda harus memakan sup buahnya kalau tidak ingin meluber karna esnya". Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menyuruh sang Ayah memakan dessertnya dan menghentikam omongan yang tak penting soalnya didepan para direksi.

"Baiklah". President Byun tersenyum, menuruti ucapan sang putri.

"Saya akan ke toilet sebentar". Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan karna dia memakai sepatu tinggi.

::: :::

Baekhyun mengelap tangannya dengan tissue sambil berjalan keluar dari toilet. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya. Alisnya menyatu, melihat pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk toilet wanita. Dia ingin kembali berjalan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan salah satu tamu Soehyun malam ini.

"Jadi namamu Byun Baekhyun putri bungsu President Byun". Chanyeol berdiri tegap dengan tangan berada dikantong celananya, menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun diam, menatap datar hazelnut tersebut. "Apa penting?". Dia berjalan menuju sudut untuk membuang tissue kedalam tong sampah disana.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak terganggu. "Well, aku hanya kaget".

"Apa yang tadi itu mengagetkan mu". Baekhyun mendengus, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sambil tangannya yang saling mengusap.

"Lebih mengagetkan lagi kalau kau adalah gadis di pesta waktu itu". CHanyeol masih mencari ekspresi diwajah datar tersebut, Dia ingin tahu apa reaksi Sehun setelah tahu kalau ada manusia berekspresi datar selain dirinya di Seoul. "Kenapa kau bersembunyi?".

"Siapa yang maksud anda bersembunyi? Sepertinya anda salah paham". Baekhyun kembali menatap hazelnut tersebut, tatapannya terpaku sesaat sebelum mengerjab beberapa kali dan memberikan senyum miring ke pengusaha tersebut. "Apa anda sedang menyapa ku atau ada maksud lain?". Baekhyun masih tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip sama seperti pesta malam itu, dan walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap membalas tatapannya dengan senyum miring tanpa salah tingkah sedikit pun tidak seperti wanita lainnya yang selalu bisa merona karna tatapannya walaupun itu hanya tatapan datar.

"Maksud lain seperti apa mau mu?". Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, aroma vanila yang lembut menyerang penciumannya membuat dia merinding dan nyaris gemetar. Gadis didepannya memiliki aura yang berbeda, dia tenang diluar tapi menyerang dari dalam.

"Entah lah, itu terserah anda. Bukannya anda yang pertama kali mengajak ku". Baekhyun melirik dada bidang Chanyeol yang terbalut kaos putih tipisnya. Aroma citrus yang macho membuat dia sedikit pening tapi menyenangkan.

"Mengajak ku? Apa itu pancingan?". Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang mengangkat bahunya tanpa mau menatap balik matanya. "kenapa kau berbeda dari Soehyun?".

"Apa kau berharap aku sama dengannya. Aku pikir pemuda berkelas seperti anda menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda. Apa anda tidak seperti itu?". Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat merasakan jempol kakinya perih, sepertinya jari kakinya akan lecet.

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya karna kau berbeda". Chanyeol menunduk, menatap kaki Baekhyun yang bergerak kecil. Dia tersenyum, gadis sandal bulu ini pasti sudah merasa sakit karna kakinya yang tak biasa dengan sepatu tinggi.

"Apa itu pujian?".

"Aku memberikan mu kebebasan untuk memilihnya sendiri. Apa itu pujian atau tidak". Chanyeol semakin mendekat, wangi yang membuatnya merinding itu semakin jelas dipenciumannya.

"Aku anggap itu kelainan". Chanyeol menyerngitkan keningnya. "Well, tidak ada orang yang ingin dianggap berbeda apa lagi gadis seperti ku". Baekhyun bergeser kesamping, menunduk pelan ingin berpamitan sebelum Chanyeol menghalangi jalan yang berusaha dia buat tadi.

"Jeju, tiga hari lagi kau akan kesana. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita harus bertemu, lagi". Chanyeol berucap rendah didepan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak tak lebih lima centi darinya, membuat Baekhyun sempat tertegun saat merasakan terpaan hangat nafas Chanyeol diwajahnya sebelum tersenyum miring.

"Dimana kau ingin kita bertemu. Hotel, mansion mu atau villa mu". Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, menantang ajakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menelisikkan matanya keseluruh wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Gadis didepannya memiliki paras yang manis dan ayu berbeda jauh dari sifat dingin dan arrogant yang dia tunjukkan pada semua orang. "Kau ingin kita bertemu disalah satu tempat itu. Baiklah, Hotel". Ucap Chanyeol memilih.

"Oke, aku tahu itu. Biasanya 'mereka' memang selalu ingin di Hotel".

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memandangnya tak mengerti. Apa gadis ini sudah biasa bertemu seseorang di hotel dan apa sifatnya benar benar seperti ini dari lahir. " 'Mereka'? Sebelum aku maksud mu".

"Apa aku terlihat murahan sampai kau bertanya seperti itu". Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menutupi nada ketersinggungannya.

"Tidak, hanya kau seperti wanita berpengalaman".

"Apa itu kelainan lagi?".

"Kali ini aku tidak tahu".

Baekhyun menghela nafas, melirik kesamping sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat pipi mulusnya yang tampak sangat menggoda. "Bukannya kita seharusnya kembali, mereka pasti menunggu mu". Chanyeol tak bergeming membuat Baekhyun harus menatapnya lagi. "Apa ada yang harus kulakukan agar kau bergerak".

Chanyeol tersenyum, memundurkan langkahnya untuk memberi jarak. "Kau sangat menarik". Pujinya tulus tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak merasakan itu. "Taeyang, akan kupastikan aku ada di kamar 3010 jam sembilan malam". Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi datar Baekhyun. "Kau akan datang, kan?". Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, meringis kuat saat merasakan kakinya yang dari tadi menahan perih karna kelamaan berdiri. Menggaruk tengkuknya saat mengingat tempat janjiannya dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia akan datang, dia pasti gila kalau sampai datang tapi kalau tidak datang itu sama juga kalau dirinya seorang pengecut. Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Biarkan semua terjadi apa adanya.

:::

Acara makan selesai, sekarang keluarga Kim itu tengah berdiri didepan restaurant untuk menunggu sang sopir datang bersama mobil. President Byun masuk kedalam mobil saat mobil mewahnya sampai, dia menganggukan kepalanya saat melihat Soehyun melambai kepadanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri diam menatap kepergiannya. Setelah president Byun pergi dua mobil mewah lain warna dan merk berhenti didepan dua saudara tiri tersebut. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kuncinya dari jasa maid disana dan ingin masuk kemobil sebelum Soehyun memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun".

Baekhyun menoleh, membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Wajahnya datar menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan gadis sok didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet tadi?". Soehyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri tepat disamping gadis itu yang memilih menatap kedepan kearah tepat ke mobil lamborginni hitam yang tak jauh dari sana. Bibirnya terangkat, menoleh kearah Soehyun sebelum kembali keobjek mewah tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang ditoilet". Baekhyun mendengus, menganggap Soehyun bodoh karna menanyakan soal yang tak penting.

"Chanyeol, kau mengenalnya?".

Baekhyun menyeringai, menatap langsung hazelnut yang pemiliknya sedang berdiri disamping mobil mewahnya dengan pintu terbuka. Sayang Soehyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh arti Baekhyun kearah pemuda tampan yang masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Chanyeol?". Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, siapa dia?". Tanya Baekhyun tak penasaran.

"Dia pemuda yang duduk disamping ku tadi. apa dia menemui mu ditoilet?".

"Tidak, kenapa dia harus menemui ku di toilet?". Baekhyun melirik wajah Soehyun sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Apa dia penting? Aku tidak tahu dia dan tidak mau tahu". Baekhyun berbalik, dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung melajukannya.

::: ::: :::

Baekhyun menatap jam di layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 08;53 malam yang berarti tujuh menit lagi akan menunjukkan jam sembilan. Dia melirik penampilannya malam ini, dress kuning selutut tanpa lengan berbahan tipis dengan blezer hitam. Dia menyerngit, penampilannya sangat berlebihan kalau hanya untuk menemui pengusha itu. Tapi kalau dia harus berbalik untuk ganti baju maka itu tidak akan mungkin karna dia akan terlambat. Baekhyun memperhatikan belakang mobilnya melalui kaca spion dan kembali menatap lurus sambil menginjak dalam pedal gasnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, dia baru pulang dari acara perjamuan makan malam kliennya jadi wajar kalau dia sedikit berbeda.

Dia telah sampai di parkir bawah tanah, melirik kemobil sebelah yang kebetulan dia tahu mobil siapa itu.

Dia sudah datang. Batin Baekhyun memberi tahunya.

Dia keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan tasnya dalam mobil hanya membawa ponsel dan kunci dia menuju lift, menekan tombol no 9 untuk menuju kamar no 3010. Taeyang salah satu Hotel milik keluarganya jadi dia tidak perlu bertanya ke repsecionist kemana dia harus pergi. Menarik nafas saat pintu lift terbuka, sekali lagi melihat penampilannya. Rambutnya tergerai, menutupi lehernya yang terekspos karna blezer dan gaunnya yang berleher rendah. Pintu itu semakin terlihat, membuat Baekhyun semakin memperlambat langkahnya. Apa dia harus lari sekarang, tiba tiba dia merasa tak yakin untuk mengetuk pintu yang tampak mengerikan.

Dia harus berani dan menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya dia lah penyebabnya, mulut lancangnya ini kadang sangat berlebihan dan kenapa emosinya selalu menjadi penyebab utama. Baekhyun menrik nafas dan menghembusnya pelan, mengetuk tiga kali pintu tersebut dan tak lama tubuhnya langsung tertarik kedalam selanjutnya dia bisa merasakan punggungnya tertabrak benda keras dan dihimpit sesuatu. Dia membuka matanya dengan ringisan kecil dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Baekhyun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kaget tapi entah kenapa ekspresi datar itu tetap tak hilang membuat dia geram. Chanyeol menoleh kearah jam mewah yang tertempel didinding kamar VVIV-nya. "Kau terlambat 3 menit 44 detik". Bisiknya didepan wajah Baekhyun, getar suaranya mengalirkan getaran geli dibibirnya yang nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menghitung waktu". Suara Baekhyun tak kalah lirih, dia menatap Chanyeol datar. Nafasnya tertahan saat merasakan tangan pemuda tinggi yang memojokkan dia didindina mengambil alih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya dan meletakkannya perlahan diatas lemari kecil tepat disamping dia.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh mereka, merasakan tekanan dada keduanya yang membuat dia menyeringai. "Apa kau benar benar tidak mengenal ku?". Tanya Chanyekl.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal mu. Park Chanyeol, pemuda sempurna yang digilai semua wanita". Baekhyun masih berdiri diam dengan tangan berada dimasing sisinya, membiarkan Chanyeol semakin menekan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya dan melesakkannya keleher jenjang Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh surainya membuat gadis itu menahan nafas sejenak dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu kepada Soehyun".

"Lalu aku harus menjawab seperti apa". Baekhyun masih bisa sedikit berpikir karna Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun padanya, hanya menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

"Kau bisa bilang kalau kau mengenalku". Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Dia bisa mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun yang terputus putus, tersenyum karna ternyata gadis datar yang tengah dia peluk bisa merasakan gugup juga.

"Dan membiarkan Soehyun menghabisi ku dengan kata kata kejamnya karna berani beraninya mengenal pemuda yang dia sukai".

"Soehyun menyukai ku?". Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat buat. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Soehyun menyukainya, dia bukan lah pemuda polos yang tidak tahu cara membaca gerak gerik seseorang. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya, menggeliat pelan karna merasa tubuhnya kaku dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menggeram karna terganggu.

"Kau tahu itu jangan sok bodoh".

Ucapnya ketus, dia menatap pundak Chanyeol yang berada dibawah dagunya karna pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat merasa Chanyeol meraba lengannya, memegang pelan pergelangan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pundak, menunggu dalam tegang apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda yang baru beberapa kali dia lihat. Dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya intens membuat dia nyaris lupa bernafas. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, remasan pada pinggangnya semakin mengencang dan membuat dia nyaris meringis. Dia sudah bersiap dengan Chanyeol yang sudah seperti ingin menciumnya dan dia menutup rapat bibirnya saat merasakan gesekan lembut bak angin antara kulit bibir keduanya, tapi semua yang dia pikirkan salah saat Chanyeol kembali menurunkan wajahnya dan menyelusupkan kembali kelehernya. Tangan yang diletakkan Chanyeol dipundak bidangnya tadi langsung menggenggam erat kaos levis yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut saat dirasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan panas mengecup kulit lehernya, membuat Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya karna reflek oleh sensasi terbakar dari ciuman itu. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara dan nafas yang tersengal saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuhnya. Baekhyun mencengkram erat pundak Chanyeol bersamaan dengan cengkraman dipinggangnya mengencang. Chanyeol mengecap kulit lehernya dalam dan intens seperti berciuman. Baekhyun yakin kalau perbuatan Chanyeol ini tidak akan meninggalkan bekas tapi tetap saja sensasinya sangat mendominan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat sesuatu ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol sangat terampil mengerjai lehernya disatu titik, membuat dia melayang dan lupa diri. Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan pundak Chanyeol, sebelah tangannya masih mencengkram pundak sebelahnya. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk meminta berhenti atau memanggil nama Chanyoel karna dia takut kalau yang akan dia keluarkan sesuatu yang sudah di tahan sedari tadi. Kyuhyun masih mencecap kulit leher Baekhyun, kedua tangannya sudah melingkari pinggang Baekhyun semakin menekan tubuh keduanya sampai gadis itu sedikit terangkat. Cecapan terakhir Chanyeol lakukan dengan lebih dalam dan lama, dia menarik wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu dalam.

Baekhyun terengah, menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Chanyeol dan menatap sayu pemuda tersebut. "Kau. . .". Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, dia mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk membuat jarak yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak mau hanya karna dia butuh bernafas.

"Apa kau juga bertemu dengan Soehyun di Hotel". Pertanyaan yang lari dari kejadian, Baekhyun berjengit saat pelukan Chanyeol dipingganggnya terlepas tiba tiba membuat di terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Dia meringis, menatap kesal Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau yang membuat kita bertemu di hotel". Ucap Chanyeol dingin, dia sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Kau lupa? Kau yang membuat pilihan untuk bertemu dimana dan aku memilihnya. Sedangkan Soehyun dia tidak pernah memintaku memilih".

"Jadi dia yang memilihnya".

Chanyeol mendengus, berbalik untuk berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana. "Dia tidak pernah memancing ku untuk meminta bertemu secara pribadi". Dia menyeringai melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya saat melihat wajah melongo Baekhyun mendengar ucapannya yang seperti menyindir.

"Setidaknya kau bilang aku berbeda". Baekhyun secara kiasan membela diri. "Apa kau akan bertemu dengannya kalau dia meminta?".

"Tergantung. Tapi aku bisa menolaknya kalau kau bersedia menggantikannya". Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, menutup matanya dengan lengan dikening. Jam menunjukkan setengah sepuluh, hampir tiga hari dia tidak bisa tidur tenang karna masalah proyek barunya dengan Soehyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, membenahi penampilannya lalu menyambar ponsel dan kuncinya diatas lemari. "Sepertinya kau lelah, aku akan pergi agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang".

Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya, melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. "Pulang? Bukannya kita akan tidur disini? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun". Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Baekhyun datar.

Apa? belum?, Belum apanya. Baekhyun mendongak, menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau benar benar ingin pergi?". Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun, tanpa banyak omong langsung menggendongnya bridal style, membawanya ke ranjang besar yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Baekhyun memekik, merasakan lembut sprei berwarna putih dibawanya yang membuat dia sedikit lega karna tidak merasakan nyeri.

"Kita akan tidur disini". Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun duduk, membuka blezernya secara kasar tapi tak menyakiti dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot horor kearahnya dan langsung memegang ujung dressnya saat Chanyeol juga ingin menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Membuka baju mu untuk tidur. Kau tidak berencana untuk tidur dengan gaun, kan?". Chanyeol menyeringai, menarik gaun Baekhyun untuk lepas dari tubuhnya dan menyisakan tanktop putih dan hotspan senada. Chanyeol memandang puas tubuh Chanyeol, dia mengerling genit kewajah gadis itu yang mendapatkan dengusan marah dari Baekhyun.

"Bukannya begini lebih nyaman". Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?".

Chanyeol terkekeh, melihat geli Baekhyun. "Membuka baju, aku tidak biasa tidur menggunakan baju". Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol turun dari ranjang beberapa saat sebelum kembaki naik. Dia menoleh, dan tak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan baju kaos tanpa lengan dan boxer. "Ayo tidur". Ajaknya, Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berbaring didekatnya, menempelkan tubuh mereka dan meletakkan tangannya dipinggang ramping itu lagi.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah, menyamankan posisi tidurnya di pelukan Chanyeol. Wajah mereka sejajar sehingga dia bisa melihat jelas gurat lelah diwajah pucat tersebut. Tak lama dia ikut memejamkan mata, menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu kealam mimpi.

:::

Baekhyun terbangun, dadanya naik turun karna nafasnya yang terengah. Titik titik keringat tampak dikeningnya, dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah pulas Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampak nyaman dengan posisi tidur kesamping dan tangan yang berada diatas perutnya. Baekhyun memandang langit langit kamar, menatap nyalang kesana. Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi yang hampir membuat dia susah tidur. Dia bermimpi duduk di tengah ilalang yang indah ditemani oleh sang ibu saling bercanda dan tawa, awalnya dia bahagia bisa bersama sang ibu lagi tapi semua berubah saat sang ayah datang, menyeretnya menjauh dari ibu yang menatapnya sedih tanpa bisa menahannya.

"Mimpi buruk?".

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar suara serak Chanyeol ditelinganya. Wajahnya menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah membuka matanya setengah. "Ehm, aku mengganggu mu?". Dia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dengan perlahan merangkak naik ke tubuh Baekhyun sampai menindihnya sempurna. Dia membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun, menempatkan tubuhnya ditengah dan mengisyaratkannya untuk melingkari pinggangnya yang kokoh. Baekhyun hanya menurut, akal sehatnya sedang tak berfungsi karna mimpi itu belum lagi ditambah posisinya yang begitu intim dengan Chanyeol dan keadan yang remang membuat mereka tampak misterius. Dada Chanyeol menekan dadanya, lengan yang saling bersentuhan tanpa penghalang membuat suasana semakin panas dan sesuatu yang saling bergesekan dibawah sana membuat Baekhyun merona dalam gelap.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?". Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara seraknya, matanya menatap nyalang Baekhyun. ada sesuatu dimata itu, sesuatu yang tampak ditahannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, membuat dadanya semakin membusung dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada tonjolan kecil disana yang tampak semakin keras. "Jangan menarik nafas mu kalau kau masih ingin selamat". Ucapnya didepan wajah Baekhyun, tangannya bergerak menyelusuri garis tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti dipahanya yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?". Tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya mimpi indah yang berakhir tragis". Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan lembut Chanyeol di pahanya. "Aku mengantuk". Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, tangannya memegang bahu Chanyeol. Perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi bisa dirasakannya setelah merasa sudut bibirnya dikecup dalam oleh Chanyeol dia kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa tertidur setelah bermimpi.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya yang tampak tenang, kerutan dikeningnya perlahan menghilang membuat dia tampak semakin damai. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakan disamping kepala Baekhyun. Saling memejamkan mata dengan posisi yang menyatu mereka mengejar satu sama lain di alam mimpi.

:::

"Pagi". Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih berusaha membuka matanya yang silau oleh cahaya sinar matahari. "Kau tampak nyenyak tidur dibawah ku". Chanyeol menyeringai, meletakkan gelas kopi yang dia bawa ke meja nakas dan beranjak dari depan kaca jendela menuju pinggir ranjang. Baekhyun tampak masih menggeliat malas, tak ada bantahan yang biasa dia lakukan untuk ucapa Chanyeol barusan. Toh, dia memang merasa nyaman berada di dibawah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak kekantor". Baekhyun bangun, penampilannya sangat berantakan tapi tampak sexy dimata Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens.

"Well, aku pemilik perusahaan".

"Pemilik perusahaan yang sesuka hati". Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang. "Dimana pakaian ku?".

"Di kamar mandi. Aku sudah meletakkannya disana". Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lebih lima belas menit Baekhyun keluar, membenarkan gaunnya yang tampak kusut dia menoleh, menyerngit bingung saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih disana dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. "Kau belum pergi".

"Aku menunggu mu. Kau sendiri tidak kekantor".

"Well, aku anak pemilik perusahaan".

"Anak pemilik perusahaan yang sesuka hati". Baekhyun tersenyum, berjalan menuju cermin dimeja hias dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kau ingin kita keluar bersama?".

"Tidak, kau keluar saja dulu".

Chanyeol mengangguk, berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang membuat sang gadis berjengit kaget. "Kau tahu, kau sangat pas dengan ku". Chanyeol mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dari luar gaun.

"Pas dalam bidang apa maksud mu?".

"Segalanya". Mereka saling menatap melalui cermin. "Apa aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman ku pagi ini".

"Ciuman?". Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap penuh tanya bayangan Chanyeol dicermin.

"Sudah dari tadi malam aku menahan untuk tidak menciummu habis habisan". Chanyeol menelusukkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun, menghirup wangi vanila yang tidak pernah hilang dari tubuh itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya tadi malam".

"Aku tidak pernah mencium wanita duluan apa lagi tanpa izin". Baekhyun terkekeh, tidak pernah mencium duluan tapi kau meraba seluruh tubuh duluan. "Kau harus memulainya duluan".

"Kalau kau menunggu aku menciummu duluan maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencium ku". Chanyeol menghela nafas dileher Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman, tak lama pelukan Chanyeol terlepas. Pemuda itu berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun sampai berjumpa lagi" setelah itu sosok Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung didepan cermin. Dia bingung dengan sifat Chanyeol yang pergi hanya dengan mengucapkan kata itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya atau apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

* * *

 **T. B. C / DELETE**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanBhaek's Story**

 **Warning!**

 **GS, M, Absurd, Drama, Chaptered. Sorry for typo.**

 **Sorry!, for Thypo. . .**

 **©2015**

 **Story by: YunDo**

 **Enjoy!**

 **::: ::: :::**

 **Sebelumnya, sorry buat chap satu yang terlalu banyak Typo. Bisa dibilang ini remake, kenapa ngk dibilang remake di summary atau ditulis di warning karna cerita ini murni punya Iyun. Kan udah iyun bilang di Bio kalau iyun KWS, jadi ini ff sebenarnya punya KyuWook yang Iyun ganti cast nya jadi ChanBaek. Di Wattpad sendiri ff ini udah sampai chap 5 tapi yang vers KyuWook. Untuk Taeyang, itu bukan nama cast, tapi nama perusahaan. Sekali lagi sorry buat tidak kenyamanan baca ff Iyun. Untuk kesalahan di Chap sebelumnya belum sempat Iyun perbaiki dan mudah mudahan chap ini berkurang typonya. Mohon kemaklumannya dan bimbingannya ya.**

 **Bisa nggak, jangan panggil Author. Panggil aja Iyun. Ini FB Iyun yang mau add buat chat atau apa aja.**

 **YunDO**

;;;; ;;;; ;;;;

 **Acara pembukaan festival baru saja berlalu tiga jam yang lalu dan area sudah tampak disesaki oleh pengunjung. Tanah seluas 15000 meter persegi itu telah disulap seperti kota kecil ditengah lautan biru Jeju, semua stand berdiri rapi sepanjang jalan dengan berbagai hiasan, tempat inap dan taman hiburan juga tersedia di festival tersebut. Musim panas telah tiba, liburan panjang yang dinanti nanti pun menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi acara tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan santai berkeliling area bersama Luhan, dua gadis yang menggunakan kemeja putih oversize dan celana jeans hitam yang hanya sampai pangkal paha itu berjalan beriringan dengan masing masing tangan memegang bubble tea dingin yang mereka beli di stand. Baekhyun hari ini mendadak terkenal karna semua media meliput acara pembukaan yang dia pimpin tadi dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat dia menjadi sorotan tapi juga karna perkenalan resmi keluarganya malam itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan itu semua tapi dia juga tidak bisa melarang media untuk mengeksposnya ke publik.**

 **"Aku ingin menginap di sini, siapkan aku rumah mini dengan fasilitas** _ **VVIV**_ **dan kau bisa tinggal di hotel". Baekhyun berhenti disalah satu stand yang menjual aksesoris, matanya menatap gelang hitam putih yang disulam dengan apik dan berbandul menara eifel mungil berwarna perak. Dia mengambilnya, menunjukkan kepada Luhan yang tampak sibuk dengan ipad dan map yang dia peluk. "Untuk hadiah pembukaan". Ucapnya dengan alis yang terangkat, memakai gelang tersebut dan membayarnya.**

 **"Saya sudah mengirim email kepada ketua panitia untuk menyiapkan penginapan Anda". Luhan melirik gelang yang di beli Baekhyun tadi, tersenyum manis melihat bagaimana gelang itu sangat cocok di lengan kurus gadis tersebut. "Gelang yang cantik".**

 **"Aku tahu itu".**

 **"Direktur sekarang tengah menjadi trending topic di media sosial". Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk memilih aksesoris yang tergantung didepan mereka. "Banyak yang dari mereka memuji Anda. Mereka bilang anda lebih cantik dari Direktur Soe".**

 **Baekhyun mendengus, tangannya mengambil anting berbentuk not lagu berwarna putih bening kecil dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Tolong". Dia melampirkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan membiarkan Luhan memasangkan kedua anting tersebut ditelinga kirinya yang terdapat dua tindik.**

 **"Saya baru tahu kalau anda menyukai barang barang kecil yang unik".**

 **Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, masih sibuk memilih barang barang disana sampai matanya menatap gantungan kunci berinisial CB dengan tulisan menyambung. Entah kenapa melihat inisial dikalung itu dia mengingat pemuda yang menemaninya tidur malam itu. CB-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kebetulan sekali. Dia menggeleng samar sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan stand tersebut.**

 **"Aku ingin istirahat nanti malam aku akan berkeliling lagi. Kau tidak perlu ikut". Baekhyun melirik Luhan sekilas sebelum berjalan dengan dibimbing sekretarisnya didepan.**

 **::: :::**

 **Alunan music jazz mengalun tenang dengan suasana remang nan romantis di restaurant mewah gedung tertinggi Namsan Tower. Soehyun dengan balutan gaun merah muda yang tampak cantik tersenyum senang melihat pemuda tampan dengan penampilan formal tengah menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya. Hari ini dia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Chanyeol keluar untuk makan malam setelah selesai mengerjakan laporan terakhir proyek mereka. Makan malam romantis ditempat yang romantis membuat senyumnya tidak pernah memudar, mengangkat gelas minumannya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bersulang.**

 **"Aku dengar kau ingin berlibur?". Dia mulai menyantap makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, memotong kecil steaknya dan memakannya sebelum menjawab Soehyun. "Beritanya sangat cepat tersebar".**

 **"Aku dengar dari pegawai di perusahaan mu".**

 **"Aku juga ingin liburan di awal musim panas".**

 **Soehyun mengangguk, matanya menatap dalam garpunya sebelum menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan makanannya. "Sayang sekali, aku juga akan berlibur tapi itu tiga hari lagi".**

 **Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah, menatap Soehyun dengan senyum miring. "Ya, sayang sekali". Ucapnya dan kembali melanjutkan makan tak ingin memperhatikan wajah Soehyun yang sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya.**

 **"Kemana kau akan berlibur?".**

 **"Entahlah, aku belum memastikannya".**

 **Jeda, keduanya terdiam menikmati makanan masing masing. Sampai suara TV yang menggantung di dinding depan meja bar mengalihkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat berita didalam sana sedangkan Soehyun, gadis cantik itu mencibikkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal kesana. Di TV tengah disiarkan berita seputar bisnis dan salah satunya membahas tentang putri bungsu Byun yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan karna baru diketahui keberadaannya. Diberita dibicarakan soal status Byun Baekhyun sebagai anak tunggal President Byun Young Won dari istri pertamanya sedangkan Soehyun putri sulung Byun itu anak tiri yang di bawa oleh istri keduanya. Soehyun yang melihat berita itu merapatkan giginya marah, tangannya mengenggam erat sendok dan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk memotong steak. Matanya melotot saat mendengar salah satu warga yang mengomentari berita tersebut. Orang itu bilang kalau semua ini tidak adil untuk putri tunggal Byun yang baru sekarang dikenalkan ke publik sedangkan putri tirinya sudah lebih dulu dikenalkan, mereka beranggapan kalau Byun Bungsu tidak buruk dalam segi apapun sampai disembunyikan. Soehyun menghela nafas, mengalihkan matanya dari berita yang membuatnya marah sekaligus malu kepada Chanyeol didepannya yang duduk santai sambil menikmati wine tampak sangat tak peduli dengan berita tersebut.**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menegak wine nya, dia memang tak melihat berita itu tapi dia mendengar semua berita tersebut. Dia berdehem pelan sebelum menatap Soehyun. "Kau bukan keluarga Byun?".**

 **Soehyun menahan nafasnya, pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan ternyata lebih kejam dari pada pertanyaan yang pernah dia dengar. "Sudah jelas aku keluarga Byun".**

 **"Bukan putri president Byun". Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk kecil sambil menggoyangkan gelas wine nya. "Kau sangat beruntung".**

 **"Aku beruntung karna kepintaran ku".**

 **Chanyeol mengangguk. "Pintar? Aku tak yakin. Boleh aku mengatakan apa yang ku pikirkan".**

 **"Apa?".**

 **"Kau licik". Soehyun menahan nafas dan Chanyeol terkekeh sedikit keras. "Tapi aku suka, didalam bisnis orang seperti mu sangat diperlukan". Soehyun ikut tersenyum, mengangangkat gelasnya dan mengajak Chanyeol bersulang.**

 **"Baekhyun, Appa tidak mempercayainya untuk menangani masalah perusahaan maka dari itu kami tidak pernah menyinggung dia di publik dan sepertinya dia juga tak keberatan". Soehyun menatap kearah dinding kaca tembus pandang, penampilan diluar sana sangat mengagumkan membuat nyaman mata memandang.**

 **Chanyeol hanya diam, memutar mutarkan minumannya didalam gelas mendengarkan cerita Soehyun tentang gadis bersandal bulu.**

 **"Dia tidak sebaik penampilannya, menurut ku. Anak seperti apa yang tidak pernah memanggil Appa nya dengan sebutan Appa". Keduanya saling menatap, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil saat Soehyun memandangnya sendu. "Selama ini hanya aku yang selalu peduli dengan Appa walaupun aku bukan putrinya. Beliau bisa saja membuangku kejalanan setelah oemma meninggal tapi Beliau tidak melakukannya karna dia merasa akulah yang selama ini ada disamping Beliau".**

 **"Aku tidak mengenal Baekhyun jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia". Chanyeol mendongak, melirik TV yang masih menampilkan semua foto si Bungsu Byun mulai dari bayi, balita, remaja dan sampai sekarang. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menoleh kewajah Soehyun. "Kau tidak menyukainya".** _ **Karna iri**_ **. Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan dan Soehyun hanya diam menanggapinya.**

 **"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?". Tanya Soehyun dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.**

 **"Pernah, hanya beberapa kali". Jawab Chanyeol tenang dan itu sukses membuat Soehyun bernafas lega.**

 **::: :::**

 **hari kedua pembukaan festival musim semi dan pengunjung semakin memadati area bahkan hampir semua penginapan habis di booking. Hari ini Baekhyun berjalan sendiri, setelah pergi memantau selama empat jam akhirnya dia selesai dan bisa berjalan jalan. Menggunakan dress pendek berbahan shiffon dan flatshoes berwarna hitam dia berjalan seorang diri, Luhan tidak menemaninya karna sekretarisnya itu ingin menghabiskan waktu di pantai, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang tak ingin kesana. Hari ini dia kesisi yang berbeda, area permainan. Matanya menatap jauh kearah jalur roller coaster yang belum bergerak, berpikir apa dia akan ikut naik atau tidak. Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak naik dia berbalik memutar arah untuk kearea stand dan dia akan belanja disana.**

 **warna warni bunga tampak cerah dimatanya, membuat dia tersenyum manis. Tangannya membelai setiap kelopak bunga disana mulai dari kuning, putih, merah muda sampai merah pekat dia sentuh dengan lembut. mawar, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga itu, tapi siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan kecantikan bunga tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, Dia mendongak ke sang penjual dan langsung memasang wajah datarnya.**

 **"Lily?"**

 **Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menahan nafas karna melihat senyum asing diwajah itu, senyum yang membuat dia kehilangan kewarasannya. Chanyeol tampak luar biasa tampan dengan pakaian santai yang sangat cocok untuknya. Baekhyun kembali menatap sang penjual dan mengambil tiga tangkai lily yang dia minta tadi dan membayarnya. Tersenyum senang melihat bunga kesukaannya ditangan, Dia mulai kembali berjalan kearah Chanyeol berdiri.**

 **"Kau tidak ingin menyambut ku". Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun saat gadis itu ingin melewatinya. "Tidak akan sopan kalau kau mengabaikan ku".**

 **"Sambutan seperti apa yang kau minta". Baekhyun mendongak, menatap datar Chanyeol. "Apa aku harus memojokkan mu kedinding". Menepis tangan Chanyeol dan kembali jalan.**

 **Chanyeol menyerngitkan alisnya melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan menjauh. "Apa ada yang salah?". Tanyanya sambil ikut berjalan membuntuti tanpa ada niat untuk beriringan.**

 **"Tidak ada".**

 **"Lalu?".**

 **"Bagaimana makan malam mu? Menyenangkan?".**

 **Chanyeol dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum menyadari kemana maksud pertanyaan itu. "Kau tahu?". Dia tersenyum, berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menghentikan Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?".**

 **"Menyenangkan". Melemparkan senyum terpaksa sesaat dan langsung hilang digantikan wajah datarnya kembali.**

 **"Kau sedang cemburu". Chanyeol menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. "Kau diam berarti iya".**

 **"Menyangkal semakin membuat orang itu percaya diri". Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lama. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini".**

 **"Berlibur".**

 **"Selamat berlibur". Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam tanpa niat untuk mengejar.**

 **::: :::**

 **Alunan lagu What is Love yang dinyanyikan Luhan di tengah ruangan dengan diiringi dentingan piano membuat Baekhyun tenang. Dengan suasana remang dengan lampu warna warni membuat ruangan private itu menjadi lebih nyaman untuknya mencari hiburan walaupun cuma ada dia dan sekretarisnya disana. Matanya menatap lekat Luhan yang tampak sangat fokus dengan lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Duduk disofa merah disudut ruangan dengan ponsel ditangan, matanya beralih menatap foto buram dilayar ponsel. gosip bisnis.**

 **"Tidak buruk cara mu untuk menghibur diri". Dan selesai sudah suasana tenangnya, melirik Luhan yang masih melantunkan setiap kata dari lirik lagunya lalu mendongak menatap penuh kesal Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantong celana ponggol. "Mau makan malam bersama?".**

 **Baekhyun melirik jam didinding, hampir tengah malam dan pemuda ini mau mengajaknya makan malam. " kau belum makan malam?".**

 **Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Well, aku lupa".**

 **Luhan selesai dengan lagunya dan langsung terkejut mendapati president CHL Corp ada disana. Matanya memicing, melihat ekspresi Direkturnya yang masih datar. Sekarang dia ragu untuk berdiri dan keluar dari sana agar tidak mengganggu atasan di perusahaan berbeda tersebut.**

 **"Aku lebih memerlukan tidur sekarang". Maksud ucapan Baekhyun adalah dia menolak ajakan makan malam Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya setelah mengetahui kalau pemuda itu selalu mengajak setiap wanita makan. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol salah mengartikan maksud ucapan Baekhyun, Dia menyeringai menarik tangan Baekhyun kuat membuat gadis itu berdiri didepannya.**

 **"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tidur, ayo".**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Baekhyun melirik Luhan untuk meminta bantuan melalui tatapannya tapi dia harus rela ditarik keluar Chanyeol sebelum sekretarisnya bergerak.**

 **"Dimana kamar mu?". Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan menyeret Baekhyun sepanjang jalan yang masih ramai. "Baekhyun, dimana kamar mu?".**

 **"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya".**

 **"Baiklah". Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kebelakang gedung, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu didinding dan menekannya dengan tubuhnya. "Berarti kita akan tidur disini". Baekhyun menyerngit. "Sayang sekali aku tidak memesan kamar karna aku memang ingin tidur dengan mu". Seringai sensual yang terpampang jelas didepannya membuat Baekhyun merinding, Menghela nafas pasrah dia menolehkan kepalanya.**

 **"Lepaskan".**

 **"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi".**

 **"Lepaskan agar kita bisa pergi ke tempat ku".**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum menang. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau mencium ku". Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan bagian depan tubuh mereka kembali saling menekan kuat.**

 **"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi".**

 **Baekhyun bisa mendengar pemuda itu menghela nafas, melepaskannya dan berdiri dengan jarak satu langkah, Menatap gadis itu datar. Baekhyun yang tahu apa maksud tatapan itu melangkah pergi dan langsung diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya tanpa suara.**

 **::: :::**

 **Pagi ini, Baekhyun terlalu pagi untuk datang ke ruangan yang disulap menjadi kantor untuk rapat mereka setiap pagi yang membahas soal festival dan meninjaunya dari sana, Dia sedang tidak mau meladeni Chanyeol pagi ini setelah tadi malam dia berhasil membuat pemuda itu tidak membuka bajunya dan tidur diatas tubuhnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia akan memikirkan bagaimana menghadapi Chanyeol nanti karna keberadaannya yang tidak ada disaat dia terbangun. Baekhyun mulai sadar kalau saatnya dia sekarang untuk menjauhi Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk tidak memiliki urusan apapun padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat dan Soehyun, Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan saudara tirinya itu hanya karna pria. Baekhyun menghela nafas, baru jam tujuh masih ada satu jam lagi untuk mulai bekerja dan ada baiknya sekarang dia untuk mencari stand yang buka dipagi hari.**

 **Sorenya, Baekhyun berhasil menghindari Chanyeol yang dia tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana karna pemuda itu bisa saja muncul kapan saja dan dimana saja. Dia tengah duduk di bangku bawah pohon cemara dipinggir pantai, celana jeans pendek dan kaos birunya menjadi pakaiannya hari ini, angin sore tidak membuatnya terganggu sama sekali. Dia sekarang harus memikirkan cara untuk makan malam ditempat tersembunyi karna dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Dia berjalan, menelusuri pinggir pantai dengan sinar orange yang ditinggal oleh matahari terbenam.**

 **Langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang tak asing baginya, nafasnya tercekat sesaat sebelum kembali normal dengan perlahan kembali membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari sana.**

 **"Baekhyun!".**

 **Memejamkan mata sesaat, dia kembali berbalik pelan, menatap datar dua orang yang tengah duduk santai di bangku luar cafe pinggir pantai**

 **"Bergabunglah". Ajak Soehyun akrab, gadis itu entah ada urusan apa bisa berada disini. Baekhyun melangkah pelan kemeja mereka, duduk tepat didepan Chanyeol yang memandangnya aneh. "Acaranya benar benar menyenangkan aku tidak salah memilih kemari untuk menghabiskan liburan ku". Baekhyun diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Soehyun yang sama sekali tidak perlu baginya. Kepalanya menunduk, lebih memilih melihat lilin kecil diatas meja begitu juga Chanyeol yang diam memperhatikannya.**

 **Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Chanyeol dan Soehyun, Baekhyun yang melihat itu menggunakan kesempatan untuk pergi. "Nikmatilah makan malam kalian aku akan pergi".**

 **"Kemana?". Tanya Soehyun, senyum cantik tak pernah hilang dibibirnya. "Ayo kita makan malam bertiga, kau belum terlalu kenal dengan Chanyeol, kan".**

 **"Kalian makan malam saja berdua, aku sudah cukup tahu untuk mengenalnya". Baekhyun sudah berdiri untuk pergi dari sana sebelum suara bass dari pemuda yang sejak tadi diam menghalanginya.**

 **"Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau duduk disini, Baekhyun-ssi". Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan bersedekap, menatap memperingati Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat gadis itu kembali duduk.**

 **"Kau bisa makan pesanan ku dulu jika kau memang terburu buru. Aku bisa memesan lagi". Soehyun mendorong piring makanannya kedepan Baekhyun yang tidak menolaknya, gadis itu memang sengaja tidak menolak karna dia memang ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sana. Senyum aneh tercipta dibibir Soehyun saat melihat adik tirinya itu memulai memakan pesanannya, wajahnya menoleh ke pelayan cafe dan kembali memesan makanan.**

 **Chanyeol ikut menyantap makanannya, sesekali dia melirik Baekhyun yang makan tanpa jeda, dia tahu kalau gadis sandal berbulu itu sedang menghindarinya. Tiga suapan Baekhyun memakan makanannya dan tiba tiba merasa sesak yang menyiksa di dada, matanya terpejam dan menarik nafas dalam. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dan lemas membuat sendok yang dipegangnya jatuh kepiring dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuat perhatian dua orang bersamanya teralih. Chanyeol menyerngit melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti sulit bernafas, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh sebelah tangan gadis itu yang terkulai diatas meja dan menggunjangnya lembut.**

 **"Baekhyun-ssi, anda baik baik saja". Pandangan Baekhyun tak fokus, menatap Chanyeol sayu sesaat sebelum menatap wajah Soehyun yang menyeringai samar kearahnya, Dia menatap tajam penuh marah Soehyun. Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada didekatnya dan sukses membuat pemuda itu menyerngit. tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, memegang pundak sempit itu dan menggunjangnya meminta perhatian sang empu. "Baekhyun-ahh, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?". Nada khawatir itu mampu membuat Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol sendu dengan nafas yang terputus putus. Dia mencengkram pundak Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pemuda tersebut.**

 **"Aku elergi seafood dan . . .**

 **Baekhyun memejamkan mata, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dan perlahan mulai tenang karna dia jatuh terlelap mambuat Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum menoleh cepat Soehyun yang menatap mereka dengan wajah syok, mungkin gadis itu terkejut melihat adegan didepannya yang terlihat sangat akrab bagi keduanya.**

 **"Kau sengaja"? Tuduh Chanyeol, rahang pemuda itu tampak mengeras. "Dia elergi dengan seafood dan kau sengaja memberikannya makanan itu". Soehyun masih diam mencerna semuanya, dia bahkan tidak menjawab atau menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol menggeram parau, Mengangkat Baekhyun kegendongannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Soehyun sendiri yang masih kebingungan.**

 **::: :::**

 **"Alerginya tidak parah karna Direktur tidak terlalu banyak memakannya jadi tidak perlu memanggil dokter. Setelah bangun berikan obat untuk menghilangkan memar di sekitar dadanya". Luhan meletakkan botol obat di meja nakas samping ranjang di kamar Baekhyun. "Anda ingin disini". Tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang menjawab dengan anggukan dan mata menatap lurus Baekhyun yang terlelap. "Kalau begitu saya permisi". Luhan membungkuk sekilas dan langsung melesat pergi dari sana.**

 **Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu yang berdentum sebentar karna ditutup sebelum berjalan pelan menuju pinggir ranjang. Menatap datar wajah yang terlelap, Chanyeol bisa melihat beberapa ruam merah pekat disekitar leher Baekhyun dan dia yakin kalau bukan hanya dileher saja. Dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk terduduk dan pergerakannya sukses membuat Baekhyun menggeliat terganggu. Chanyeol membelai kening Baekhyun mencoba membuat gadis itu nyaman dan dengan perlahan membuka kaos yang digunakan Baekhyun dan menyisakan bra hitam menutupi tubuh atasnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas ruam merah itu didada sampai lengan atas Baekhyun yang tampak mengerikan. Chanyeol mengerjab, memandang sendu tubuh si Bungsu Byun. Dengan perlahan kembali menidurkannya dan berlanjut membuka celana. Sekarang Baekhyun berbaring hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan intens bagaimana indah dan menggodanya tubuh didepannya, pandangan sensual dan getaran halus ditubuhnya hampir saja membuat dia lupa diri sampai tatapannya kembali melihat bagian dada Baekhyun yang masih sangat merah. Menghela nafas kasar untuk menghilangkan getaran ditubuhnya, dia berdiri melepaskan bajunya sendiri dan menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berbahan kain, berbaring disamping Baekhyun dengan setengah menindih tubuh kecil itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan lehernya dan dia ikut terlelap.**

 **Baekhyun menggeliat, keadaan kamarnya masih tampak gelap mungkin masih dini hari. Dia menoleh kesamping dan langsung mendapatkan wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihatnya dan itu sukses membuat dia sepenuhnya sadar.**

 **"Bagaimana keadaan mu?". Tanya Chanyeol, pemuda itu berbaring kesamping dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya dan sebelahnya lagi berada di pinggang polos Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan ritme pelan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tanpa melihat keadaan tubuhnya dia tahu kalau saat ini dia tidak berpakaian lengkap.**

 **"Baik".**

 **"Baguslah, kau tahu aku hampir gila melihat mu semalam".**

 **"Karna aku sakit?".**

 **"Sebagian, sebagiannya lagi karna melihat tubuh sexy gadis kecil yang tidak bisa ku sentuh". Dia menyeringai, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup sensual bawah dagu Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu mendongak. "Aku harus memeriksa memar di dada mu, apa aku harus membuka bra mu?". Tangannya menuju pengait bra Baekhyun, hanya menyentuhnya tak niat untuk membuka sebelum Baekhyun menyetujuinya.**

 **Baekhyun terkekeh, menyempurnakan posisi tidur menyampingnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun lama. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya disaat aku tak sadar".**

 **"Aku tidak pernah menyukai pemainan sepihak. Itu tidak akan terasa nikmat hanya membuat lelah saja". Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, menurunkan kepalanya dan meletakkan tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, berbagi udara dengan jarak dekat dan mata yang menyatu. Baekhyun sekejab merasa canggung dengan kedekatan mereka sebelum sadar saat Chanyeol hampir saja membuka pengait bra nya.**

 **"Kau tidak perlu membukanya karna ruam itu tidak sepenuhnya ada disana".**

 **"Bagaimana kau tahu, kita harus memeriksanya". Chanyeol kembali mengelus punggung telanjang itu, mata mereka masih menyatu dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol sedikit tegang.**

 **"Aku tahu karna bukan hanya sekali aku mengalami ini". Baekhyun juga merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya saat menyadari kalau pemuda yang berada satu ranjang dengannya mulai menegang.**

 **"Baiklah". Chanyeol merangkak naik ketubuh Baekhyun, menempatkan tubuh besarnya di tengah kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka. "Kau tidak ingin tidur lagi". Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, konsentrasinya pecah saat merasakan bagian tengah tubuh mereka saling menggesek dan dia merasakan kalau Chanyeol sudah mengeras. "Tidur lah, kita akan memeriksa lebammu besok saat suasana sudah terang.". Chanyeol menunduk, menatap ruam merah di dada Baekhyun dan mengecupi seluruh ruam merah disana. Mulai dari bawah dagu, leher, dada sampai kebelahan dada Baekhyun yang tampak menggoda. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, sebelum semua semakin jauh dia menarik kepala Chanyeol membuat mereka saling menatap.**

 **"Biarkan aku tidur lagi". Ucapnya dengan mata yang memancarkan kelelahan. Chanyeol yang mellihat itu mengangguk, meletakkan kepalanya dilekukan leher Baekhyun dan tak lama dia merasakan deru nafas Baekhyun di telinganya.**

 **::: :::**

 **Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamar Direkturnya. Pemuda itu tampak rapi dengan setelan celana panjang dan kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Luhan masuk, dan tak lama sekretaris sexy itu mematung ditengah kamar melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya yang bisa dia lihat hanya pundak putih atasannya yang hanya terlihat tali bra. Luhan berbalik, memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol selidik.**

 **"Dia tidak bisa bangun tadi dia mengeluh seluruh tubuhnya lemas". Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kekantong celana denim-nya, berjalan menuju sofa tunggal untuk mengambil jas nya. "Kau bisa menghandle semua pekerjaannya hari ini dan aku akan bersamanya". Luhan masih diam, memandang penuh tuntut ke pengusaha tersebut.**

 **"Kau datang". Suara parau Baekhyun membuat Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya dari Chanyeol dan berbalik. Direkturnya itu sudah berbalik dan menatap mereka. "Aku tidak bisa bangun". Baekhyun menghela nafas, melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri didekat pintu, menatapnya lekat. Pandangan mereka tertahan sesaat sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat Luhan dan menyuruh sekretarisnya mengambil kimono di kamar mandi.**

 **"Aku akan pergi".**

 **"Ehm, kau bisa pergi sekarang". Baekhyun secara halus menolak Chanyeol yang ingin mendekatinya.**

 **"Aku akan menagih terima kasih mu nanti". Setelahnya pengusaha muda itu pergi dari sana.**

 **Baekhyun bangun dari berbaringnya perlahan saat Luhan muncul dari kamar mandi dan berdiri disampingnya, menerima kimono dan memakainya perlahan. "Kau bisa menghandle semua laporan hari ini, kan?". Luhan mengangguk. "Bagus. Ahh, badan ku tidak bisa bergerak". Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang dan melihat wajah Luhan yang menatapnya aneh. "Apa ada masalah?".**

 **"Direktur dan president Park. . .**

 **"Kami tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam macam". Luhan mengangguk, walaupun tak yakin tapi dia tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.**

 **"Direktur ingin saya membantu mandi".**

 **"Tidak".**

 **"Bagaimana bisa elergi anda kambuh".**

 **Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengikat tali kimononya dan meringis saat menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. "Soehyun, wanita gila itu". Menghela nafas, menatap sekretarisnya datar. "Dia memberikan aku spagetti saus tiram".**

 **"Sekarang Direktur sudah bisa bergerak". Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memperhatikan gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya pelan.**

 **"Aku seperti mati rasa tidak bisa merasakan tubuh ku".**

 **"Hari ini Direktur istirahat saja. Saya akan pergi untuk mengurusi semua laporan hari ini".**

 **Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu yang sulit".**

 **"Baik". Luhan membungkuk sekilas dan pergi darisana.**

 **::: :::**

 **Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak datang ke rumah mininya untuk menemaninya dan menagih terima kasih darinya. Bukannya dia berharap hanya saja pemuda itu tidak pernah menyia nyiakan apapun soal dia. Keadaanya sudah mulai membaik, hampir seharian dia hanya berbaring dan saat ini malam memulai waktunya. Dengan menggunakan calana jeans putih dan kaos hitam tipis oversize yang menampilkan bahu dan tali bra yang diikat di leher, panses hitam berpita orange pelengkapnya dan rambut yang dikucir kuda dengan ujung gelombang. Penampilannya bertambah bersinar dengan kilau dari lampu yang memantul ke gantungan gelang menara eifellnnya dan kedua anting di sebelah telinga. Baekhyun menghela nafas, keluar dari rumah mininya dan langsung menuju lokasi stand. Tempat festival tidak pernah sepi dan itu semua adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan olehnya. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk, memperhatikan setiap langkah kakinya.**

 **Baekhyun mendongak dan dia melihat pemuda tampan bermata sipit berdiri dengan senyum manis seperti malaikat padanya. Matanya memicing, menghentikan langkahnya dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri lalu kembali menatap balik manik yang memancarkan kelembutan padanya.**

 **"Bagaimana kabar mu, Baekhyun".**

 **"Jumyeon Oppa". Panggil Baekhyun lirih, matanya masih menatap tak percaya pemuda tersebut.**

 **"Kau masih terlihat sama, kecil dan menawan". Jumyeon tersenyum, memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke kantong dia berjalan pelan kedepan gadis yang masih diam ditempat.**

 **"Kapan Oppa kembali?".**

 **"Kembali dari mana?".**

 **"Wamil?".**

 **"Oppa sudah selesai wamil dua bulan yang lalu dan langsung pergi ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan bisnis disana".**

 **"Jepang? Kenapa aku tak tahu". Baekhyun merengut sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh tegap Jumyeon. "Senang melihat Oppa disini". Ujarnya, melepaskan pelukan singkat itu dan memaksa memutar tubuh itu untuk berjalan bersamanya ke arah tujuannya tadi.**

 **"Aku tidak yakin kau senang melihat ku". Jumyeon menggoda Baekhyun dan sukses membuat gadis itu merengut. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang". Baekhyun mengangguk. "Karna berhasil membuat even yang berhasil menyita perhatian Asia bahkan separuh dunia tahu".**

 **"Aku hanya beruntung dari gosip bisnis".**

 **"Terkadang gosip juga menguntungkan". Keduanya tersenyum, berjalan dengan beriringan menikmati suasana ramai disana.**

 **::: :::**

 **Chanyeol diam, menatap datar desiran ombak dibawah kakinya dan membiarkan Soehyun yang berada di sampingnya juga diam. Gadis itu diam bukan menikmati suasana seperti Chanyeol tapi dia sedang berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan pada Chanyeol. Soehyun menoleh, menatap wajah tenang Chanyeol.**

 **"Soal Baekhyun aku benar benar lupa tentang elerginya". Dia mulai bicara dan ditanggapi anggukan kecil Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya sambil tangan menggerakkan cup coffenya. "Apa sakitnya parah?". Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sambil bergumam tidak terlalu. "Aku ingin menjenguknya malam itu tapi aku tak yakin karna dia pasti akan mengusir ku".**

 **"Dia pinsan bagaimana caranya untuk mengusir mu".**

 **Soehyun menelan ludahnya. "Kau menemaninya semalaman?".**

 **"Tidak ada alasan untukku melakukan itu"**

 **Senyum manis tercipta dibirnya. "Kau kelihatan sangat dekat dengannya". Soehyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol yang lebih memilih menatap jauh laut malam didepannya.**

 **"Hanya gerakan reflek karna melihat seseorang yang butuh bantuan".**

 **"Hanya itu?".**

 **"Kau ingin yang lain".**

 **Soehyun menggeleng, berjalan lebih mendekati Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku percaya kau hanya ingin menolongnya tapi Baekhyun bisa saja salah paham dengan itu".**

 **"Salah paham seperti apa maksud mu?". Chanyeol tidak merespon Soehyun yang berada dekat dengannya. Kalau saja itu Baekhyun pasti dia akan senang dan langsung merapatkan tubuh mereka.**

 **"Kau belum mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik, dia bisa saja menggoda mu dan melakukan apa saja".**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum miring, dalam hati dia ingin sekali Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diucapkan saudara tirinya. "Kurasa itu tidak merugikan mu". Soehyun ingin membuka mulutnya tapi . . .**

 **"Soehyun-ahh".**

 **Keduanya menoleh kearah pemilik suara selembut sayap malaikat yang memanggil nama gadis tinggi disamping Chanyeol. Soehyun membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap tak yakin Jumyeon yang berdiri bersama Baekhyun didepannya.**

 **"Jumyeon oppa". Panggilnya lirih, dia berjalan mendekati Jumyeon meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam ditempat dengan mata menatap nyalang tangan Baekhyun yang saling mengait dengan tangan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih melihat bawah dan tak ada niat melepaskan genggamannya, menolak menatap kedepan tepat kearah Chanyeol berdiri. Tangan keduanya terlepas karna Jumyeon membalas pelukan selamat datang dari Soehyun.**

 **"Kapan Oppa kemari?". Tanya Soehyun, matanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali menoleh kebelakang untuk menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat.**

 **"Tadi siang".**

 **"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui oppa saat di Jepang tapi klien disana tidak memberi ku waktu untuk bersantai". Soehyun tersenyum manis, menatap remeh Baekhyun sekilas yang dibalas tatapan datar dari Byun Bungsu tersebut.**

 **"Yeah, Byun Baekhyun lihatlah kakak mu saja tahu kalau aku ada di Jepang bagaimana dengan mu sendiri". Jumyeon berbalik menjadi berdiri disamping Soehyun dan menatap Baekhyun marah dengan ekspresi wajah jenaka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil enggan untuk menanggapi candaan Jumyeon yang pasti akan mendapatkan keuntungan adalah Soehyun. Gadis itu terlalu pintar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang orang.**

 **"Ahh oppa, kenalkan dia Chanyeol rekan kerja ku". Jumyeon menatap Soehyun selidik, dengan tersenyum menggoda dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat si tiri Byun merona.**

 **"Rekan kerja". Gumam Jumyeon menggoda yang didengar semuanya. Dia menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang diam sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam dan itu membuat dia menyerngitkan kening. "Jumyeon, sepupu Soehyun dan teman dekat gadis kecil disamping ku". Jumyeon memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Bukannya tidak baik angin laut dimalam hari".**

 **"Betul, ayo kita pergi dari sini". Soehyun menyetujuinya dan menggandeng Jumyeon untuk jalan menyelusuri pantai. "Ayo ceritakan pengalaman wamil mu".**

 **Jumyeon tersenyum, menoleh sekilas kebelakang melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dalam diam dengan dibelakangnya ada pemuda bernama Chanyeol yang menatap punggungnya tanpa berkedip.**

 **::: :::**

 **Mimpi itu datang lagi, Baekhyun terbangun dengan ekspresi sedih dan takut. Matanya mengedar menjelajahi kamarnya yang gelap, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dia turun dari ranjang, memakai kembali pakaiannya dan langsung keluar dari rumah mininya. Menjelang tengah malam festival akan mengadakan hiburan pentas yang diisi oleh seniman jalanan yang memiliki keahlian tak kalah hebat dari seniman terkenal. Pentas itu berada tak jauh dari lokasi rumahnya menjadikan itu alternatif mudah untuk dia melepaskan perasaan mengerikan yang dia rasakan tadi. Semua rencana sederhana yang ingin dia lakukan untuk membuatnya lelah dan kembali tidur lenyap sudah saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tenang di bawah pohon sakura tampak menikmati pertunjukkan sebelum menoleh kearahnya. Keduanya saling menatap lama dan setelahnya Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah pentas membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun, Baekhyun menghela nafas berjalan pelan menuju pemuda tersebut dan berdiri disampingnya dengan mata yang juga menikmati penampilan band lokal.**

 **Lagu kedua semenjak mereka berdiri saling berdampingan selesai, Chanyeol menunduk sekilas dalam diam dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan area pementasan dan juga Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam disampingnya. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol yang kebetulan mengarah kearah perumahannya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun menyerngitkan keningnya saat melihat pengusaha muda itu terus berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu rumah tepat disampingnya. Chanyeol masuk dan membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka mengundang Baekhyun tanpa suara dan si bungsu Byun itu menyadarinya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh Baekhyun berbalik, membatalkan niatnya yang ingin masuk kerumahnya sendiri.**

 **;;;; ;;;; ;;;;**

 **T. B. C**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua Review, follow dan fav nya. Iyun nggak bisa balas komenannya di chap ini dan nyebuti satu satu. Chap depan iyun usahai buat balas semua komenan dan update lebih cepat. Terima kasih #bungkukhormatsambilsenyummanis**

 **YunDo**

 **09102015, Aceh.**


End file.
